marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Knull (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = God, God of a Forgotten Idea, God of the Forge, God of the Symbiotes, God-Host, Lord of the Abyss, The Abyss, The First God of the Abyss, The Void, Black King, Exolon God | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Symbiote Imperium (leader; formerly) | Relatives = Klyntar and Exolon (creations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Klyntar | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = | Eyes = Black sclera with Category:Red Eyes red variably-shaped pupils | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Claws; can manifest fangs and a serpentine, prehensile tongue | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity, conqueror, tyrant, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Elder God; Primordial deity of the Abyss | PlaceOfBirth = The Void | Creators = Jason Aaron; Butch Guice; Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 6 | First2 = (Identity unrevealed) (Full appearance) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = Knull was an ancient malevolent deity whose existence predates the universe itself, and was originally content to drift through the endless abyss that existed before time began. When the Celestials began creating the universe, Knull was awakened and retaliated by creating a living sword, the All-Black, from his shadow; decapitating one of them. Cast back into the void by the other Celestials, Knull used the slain Celestial's severed head as a forge to temper his living sword in its cosmic energies. Intent on devouring the divine light that had usurped his kingdom of darkness, Knull manifested a symbiotic suit of armour from the eldritch darkness he commanded and embarked on a genocide against the other gods. Badly wounded in combat, Knull crash-landed on a desolate planet, where his symbiote-sword left him for one of the indigenous inhabitants, Gorr. Despite this setback, Knull chose to not hunt the thief down and reclaim All-Black, though he remained aware of Gorr unwittingly following in his footsteps as the God Butcher. After recovering from his injuries, Knull discovered he could create amorphous parasitic entities such as the symbiotes and Exolon out of the living abyss, bonding them to lesser life forms in order to assemble an army with which to conquer planets and devour entire civilizations over the course of several billion years. However, during the sixth century CE a dragon-like composite symbiote under Knull's control arrived on Earth - where it was named Grendel - and was defeated by Thor, severing Knull's connection to the vast majority of the symbiotes. As the symbiotes bonded to benevolent hosts, the hive-mind becoming tainted with notions of honor and nobility; leading to them rebelling against their god and imprisoning him at the heart of an artificial planet they called Klyntar - their word for "cage". Forming an order known as the Agents of the Cosmos, the symbiotes of Klyntar subsequently attempted to expunge their dark origins and redeem themselves by acting to protect the cosmos they'd once terrorized. Centuries later, the Grendel symbiote-dragon was unearthed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its biomass was used to create a super-soldier initiative called the Sym-Soldier Program. Slowly awakening due the the psychic link between himself and the Grendel symbiote-dragon, Knull began attempting to assert his influence over the its offshoots, driving their hosts insane. He also resurrected the newborn Cletus Kasady when he died of nuchal cord strangulation, marking him as an agent of the Void. Decades later, Knull fully awakened and seized control of the symbiote-dragon, which he had reabsorb four of its five offshoots. Knull sent the Grendel symbiote-dragon on a rampage through downtown Manhattan, but it was stopped by the combined efforts of Venom - whose symbiote had been adversely affected by Knull's awakening - and Spider-Man. Using Grendel's biomass to manifest an avatar of his true form, Knull stripped the Venom symbiote from its host and attempted to purge it of the benevolence and compassion it had obtained during its time on Earth; intending to reconnect it to the hive and absorb it into the Grendel symbiote to become stronger. When confronted by Eddie Brock, Knull showed him the true origins and history of the symbiotes; mocking him for believing the lies told to the Venom symbiote by the Klyntar hive-mind. Re-forming Grendel around his avatar, Eddie, and Spider-Man; Knull flew into space and revealed his plan to obtain the missing pieces of the symbiote-dragon, use it to free his true body from Klyntar, and resume his conquest of the universe - starting with Earth. Venom escaped with help from Spider-Man, but Knull chose not to pursue them and instead began hunting for the Tyrannosaurus symbiote - the last remaining piece of the Grendel symbiote. When the Tyrannosaurus symbiote bonded to Venom and reconnected to the Hive Mind, Knull attacked using the Grendel symbiote and attempted to devour Venom. When Grendel was destabilized by sonic grenades, Knull's manifestation engaged Venom in a brutal one-on-one battle, Venom's arsenal of high-tech weapons proving ineffective. Knull stripped Eddie of both symbiotes and began absorbing them, but his gloating was cut short when Eddie detonated the entire arsenal - the blast affecting even Knull's real body at the core of Klyntar. Shaken and enraged, Knull coated his manifestation in the Grendel symbiote, but before he could attack the Tyrannosaurus symbiote coiled around his avatar and dragged it into the heart of the blast furnace - telling Venom to hold the door shut. Knull's avatar was subsequently immolated, his connection to the Grendel symbiote severed and his body remaining sealed at the heart of Klyntar. A few months after the battle, an Earth-based cult dedicated to worshipping Knull - led by Scorn - obtained a sample of the Grendel symbiote and Cletus Kasady's body, intending to turn him into Knull's avatar. When the sample of Grendel symbiote was bonded to Cletus, Knull psychically communicated with him and attempted to seize control of the serial killer through the symbiote; though the nature of their conversation is unknown. Their connection was severed when the Carnage symbiote reasserted itself by absorbing the codex - trace remnants of its biomass - it had left in Scorn's body, though Cletus desired to communicate with Knull again and decided to help free him. | Personality = An ancient malevolent deity, Knull despises the Celestials and their creations, attempting to carry out a genocide against them. Through his symbiote army, Knull is responsible for the destruction and corruption of entire civilizations across the universe. While on Earth, he appeared calm and condescending, only smiling in a sadistic fashion at the sight of Venom's berserk form, calling it beautiful and reacting with outrage when Eddie tried to stop him from re-corrupting the Venom symbiote. Knull was begrudgingly impressed by Eddie's determination to understand the eldritch truth behind the symbiotes' origins, but mocked him for being deceived by the Klyntar hive-mind. He considers the symbiotes who rebelled against and imprisoned him to be cowards, liars, and traitors; sneering at their desperate efforts to cover up their dark origins and keep themselves from relapsing. Despite his loathing respect for them - seeing them as his wayward children - he also actually hates the Klyntar symbiotes and intended to forcibly absorb them all back into his dark hive-mind. | Powers = Divine Physiology: A primordial god of darkness, Knull possesses superhuman attributes and powers far exceeding those of humans and even most other deities. As the creator of All-Black the Necrosword, he likely possesses the same powers it bestows upon its hosts. Supreme Umbrakinesis: Knull possesses the ability to create, control, and manipulate a fount of eldritch darkness—a manifestation of the primordial void that existed before the universe itself—that he calls the "living abyss". * Symbiote Creation: Knull manifested the first symbiote from his shadow in order to kill a Celestial, and formed a suit of symbiote-armor when embarking on his deicidal crusade. While stranded on a desolate world, Knull discovered he could infect "lesser creatures" with the living abyss, creating an army of symbiotes to conquer the universe. * Symbiote Domination: As the divine progenitor of the symbiotes and the nexus of their hive-mind, Knull is able to mentally influence and dominate symbiotes; driving them insane with bloodlust. He is capable of indwelling them, enabling him to see through their eyes and directly control them; and can manipulate their biomasses even when not in direct contact with them, as demonstrated when he used an ancient dragon-like symbiote to attack Earth and manifest an avatar of his true form. Superhuman Strength: Knull is strong enough to decapitate a Celestial with a single blow, and singlehandedly slaughtered entire armies of gods -- though it is possible that this immense strength is at least in-part due to him wielding All-Black the Necrosword. Superhuman Durability: Knull is durable enough to survive being blasted by Celestials; and was unharmed by a plunge from space through the atmosphere of a planet while engaged in combat with another deity, though he was left unconscious after being stabbed through the head. Amortality: Knull has existed for at least 13.7 billion years, having come into existence prior to the beginning of the universe itself; before the genesis of such concepts as life and death. As such, being impaled through the head and falling from space to the surface of a planet incapacitated him, but failed to kill him. Self-Sustenance: Knull is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided, and does not appear to need food, water, or sleep to survive. Shapeshifting: Knull is capable of transforming his mouth into a fanged maw with a prehensile serpentine tongue, a trait he passed down to the symbiotes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his immense durability, Knull is capable of being injured and even incapacitated. However, he is able to not only survive injuries that would kill other gods, but rapidly recover from them. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Despite not possessing any formal training, Knull is a vicious warrior with billions of years' worth of combat experience, capable of slaughtering entire armies of gods singlehandedly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Light: Knull is vulnerable to a metaphysical force he refers to as "the Light", which came into being with the Big Bang and was spread through the Abyss by the Celestials. The Light manifests as concepts such as honor, benevolence, and nobility; and physically as the divine power wielded by gods. While Knull sought to devour and corrupt the Light using his army of symbiotes, his control over them was severed when the symbiote-dragon he was indwelling was blasted by Thor's divine lightning. Centuries later, his avatar was temporarily destabilized by the totemic avatar Miles Morales' bioelectric Venom Blast. | Equipment = }} | Transportation = | Weapons = Using this weapon, Knull attempted to carry out a genocide against his fellow gods, but it was stolen from him after he was wounded in battle. He later created a replacement symbiote-sword, though it is unknown if it possessed the same properties as All-Black or what became of it following his imprisonment. }} | Notes = | Trivia = * Knull is a vulgar word meaning "to have sex" in Swedish. * When asked what Knull would have done had he encountered Carnage or one of Venom's other offspring, Ryan Stegman replied that he would have "either tried to hurt them or re-consume them and bring them back to Klyntar." }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Gods Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cannibals Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Mind Control Category:Insanity Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Elder Gods Category:Darkness Deities Category:Evil Deities Category:Living Abyss Category:Resurrection